<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fils i teixits by Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603275">Fils i teixits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat'>Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>L'amica geniale | The Neapolitan Novels - Elena Ferrante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jo que sé, Metaliteratura, diria que no va de la seva relació però mentiria, només és una xorrada que necessitava escriure per descarregar després d'acabar les novel·les</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Català</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Això és la meva forma d'intentar acceptar que m'he acabat la saga, que no hi ha més. Simplement que ho he fet escrivint un fic (? o alguna cosa així) i encara no sé perquè he decidit que ho havia de publicar.<br/>La ship hi és i no hi és, lol com a les novel·les.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lila Cerullo/Elena Greco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fils i teixits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Qualsevol relació intensa entre éssers humans és plena de paranys i, si es vol que duri, s'ha d'aprendre a esquivar-los. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>De fet, era tot un engany. Les nines, l'inici de tot plegat, un senyal que tot havia de produir-se com havia anat però, alhora, era absurd pensar-ho així.</p><p>No m'havia dit que ho expliqués tot com va passar? Coses sense ordre, coses sense sentit.</p><p>“De veritat esperaves què la vida tingui sentit?”, m'havia dit alguna vegada.</p><p>Una vegada i una altra em trencava qualsevol forma de justificar-me, d'explicar-me, de fer que algun fet de la vida (de Nàpols, de tot en general) tingués algun tipus de vincle amb algun altre que pogués resultar en algun tipus de pau, d'explicació. Eren burles constants a qualsevol intent d'auto-explicar-se. Defenses i més defenses en qualsevol intent de crear connexions de fets estables.</p><p>I tanmateix ella sempre havia tingut aquella manera de veure el món, de veure-hi passat, present i futur en relació; connexions de fets i de vides que s'articulaven d'una manera nova, qualsevol frase poc pensada resultava vulgar exposada a la seva presència.</p><p>Tot i que alhora, en d'altres circumstàncies, tot fluïa i ens podíem explicar qualsevol cosa. Parlar-hi era saber-se exposada, saber que estaves donant eines i armes per desarmar-te. Però potser qualsevol contacte humà ja era això, donar armes a l'altre per desmuntar-te. Només que ella era capaç de fer-ho per crueltat i per amor alhora.</p><p>O potser no era això. Només deliro, res és així, però d'alguna manera m'haig d'explicar. D'alguna manera haig d'intentar narrar la versió del que passa, no creus?</p><p>Em dirigeixo a tu? Des de quan? Des de sempre? Des de les fatídiques nines dels nassos? Saps, és un inici i un principi tan escaient que em fa riure. En els moments més fúnebres t'imagino escrivint la teva última voluntat sent allò: dues nines enviades a la meva bústia, un adéu i un final. Però la cosa és que això em fa preguntar-me si llavors té sentit pensar que el centre de tot plegat fos la nostra amistat.</p><p>Tenia sentit posar-ho el centre? Té algun sentit organitzar les vides així? Centre i perifèria? Jerarquies, sobre jerarquies, sobre jerarquies. Em pregunto quin lloc ocupo realment, quin lloc ocupes. M'alegro i m'entristeixo de pensar-nos com part d'alguna mateixa cosa. Porto tota la vida fent-ho, tota la vida intentant destriar-me de tu i alhora enyorant sentir-te més a prop.</p><p>Un prop que costa definir. Perquè ni tan sols sé si realment hi ha desig enmig d'aquesta necessitat de reivindicar-me com una; una i millor, no cal dir-ho. Algun cop he intentat pensar-me sense conèixer-te però les coses no funcionen així. És ridícul pensar-ho: pensar-me fora de Nàpols, de tu, del barri, sense les filles, sense el Nino, sense el Pietro, sense la coixesa (o la mare, que si fa no fa). Pensar-me fora d'alguna cosa és pur intent de sortir de mi, de fugida suposo.</p><p>Però realment el que vas fer va ser fugir? Fugir o desaparèixer? Voldria pensar quina és la diferència. Potser, fins i tot, estructurar un llibre o dos sobre el tema. Però per què aquesta necessitat d'estructures? No hi ha manera d'escapar-ne, suposo. Veus? Tornem al tema. No puc fer-ho d'una altra manera. Punt rere punt retornen les coses i, tot i que les expliqui tal i com ragen, tal i com van passar, sense donar sentits de més, sense crear explicacions o moralines que les lliguin, hi ha comes i punts que les uneixen.</p><p>Fins i tot si fas línies massa llargues. O potser massa curtes. Al cap i a la fi tot vincula, i el vincle de tot plegat, el que vaig decidir que estigués al centre de tot plegat ets tu.</p><p>No ho sé però aquest vincle que ho lliga tot —el nostre, el que he imaginat de mil maneres, en el què he volgut enredar-me i he volgut trencar— és el que vaig decidir que m'explicaria, que em faria dir qui soc. Potser, tot plegat, és una forma de dir-te tot el que ets (que som), que soc, una forma d'intentar revelar tot allò que hauria de dir però que queda, entre les línies.</p><p>Que ens lliga, Lila? Què ens explica? Qui explica? Soc jo o potser ja hi ets entre les línies? Hi ha alguna forma de fer-t'hi sortir o només soc un jo exaltat que et tapa?</p><p>Tot plegat et faria riure més que inquietar-te, suposo.</p><p>Un riure cruel tan teu, d'aquests que vaig aprendre a estimar.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdoneu que publiqui aquestes coses. Jo que sé.<br/>Sí, el text en cursiva és de la novel·la, l'última de la saga.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>